Best Thing In My Life
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: What if Severus had told Lily that he loved her after calling her a Mudblood and she forgave him? This is the after effects of a true love's kiss. SSLE Fluffy!


"Don't waste your breath, Snape." Lily spat, turning away from him and crossing her arms over his chest.

Severus reached out blindly and attempted to grab her arm, which she jerked out of his grasp. "Lily, please! I'm sorry!" He cried, following after her as she began to walk away.

"Save your breath!" She snapped, walking faster.

"Lily! Please, what can I do to make it up?" He asked helplessly, cloak billowing as he darted after the fiery ginger.

"You can go away!" She snarled, turning to face him, her hair flying about her face.

Her green eyes glittered with anger and hatred. Severus flinched and stepped back. "Lily…please…" He begged, voice breaking with emotion on the last syllable.

"Just get lost, Snape…" She said tiredly, glaring at him.

He stared at her as she turned to walk away again. Severus licked his lips then reached out, grabbed her by the shoulders, and spun her back around. "I love you." He breathed.

Then, he pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. Lily stiffened against him, emerald eyes flying open in utter shock. She made an indignant muffled noise, but didn't shove him away. Severus gently swiped his tongue along her full, soft lips, eyes drifting closed.

Lily slowly melted against him, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She began kissing him back, opening her mouth and gently licking the underside of his tongue. He breathed in sharply through his nose and they began the sensual dance known only to lovers.

When they broke away, they were both out of breath and winded. Severus regained his voice first and opened his eyes. "Lily…God…please. Forgive me. I'll do anything, I love you. You're the best thing in my life. Without you…I don't know…"

Lily opened her eyes and looked deeply into his own onyx eyes. She saw the truth there, and she sighed. "Severus…I don't know. You hang around Malfoy and Rosier and Rookwood…"

"I won't. They want me to meet this guy…he calls himself a Lord. Malfoy's been mean lately, too. Please, Lily, I'll do anything…" Severus said quickly, grabbing at her hand.

She let him interlace their fingers, but said, "You called me a mudblood."

He closed his eyes, a flash of pain darting across his sharp features. "I know. I'm so sorry, God, Lily. I regretted it the second it was out of my mouth. It was just…I was angry." He looked up into her eyes. "You know I have my father's temper…"

"I know. C'mere." She opened her arms, and the taller boy stepped into them eagerly.

She slid her arms around his waist, holding him close as he buried his face in her neck. He breathed in her unique scent—vanilla and summer breeze. He suspected the latter was perfume, but he couldn't help becoming intoxicated by the musk.

Lily gently pressed her lips to his cheek, than pulled away. "Severus, if we're going to do this, you have to promise me to never call me —or anyone else—that again." She said seriously.

He nodded. "Yes! Yes, I know, it was nasty of me. I won't ever." He said enthusiastically.

She smiled and added, "And you can't hang out with Malfoy anymore."

He nodded again, brushing his hair out of his face, and replied, "Okay. He's become…frightening lately." Severus swallowed. "I'm so sorry. I'll never talk to him again, if you want."

Her smile brightened. "Alright. Friends?" She extended her hand.

He blinked, then wrapped her in a crushing hug. "I love you." He murmured into her ear.

She gently nudged him in the side with her elbow. "Sev, you're my best friend."

He smiled sadly. "Not your-"

"How would you like to take me to Madam Puddifoot's' next weekend?" She asked, grinning at his blatant look of shock.

"Y-Yes! Sure, that'd be great!" He exclaimed, grinning back.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She asked, waiting for a nod before initiating their second kiss.

Severus was floating on cloud nine as she strolled off, throwing him a bright smile over her shoulder.


End file.
